Surprise Visit
by schwanenfeder
Summary: Seto bekommt unangemeldeten Besuch. Erfreulich, oder unerfreulich? Wir werden sehen.
1. Chapter 1

Seto saß hinter seinem riesigen Mahagonischreibtisch auf seinem imponierendem Chefsessel und arbeitete. Vor sich sein Computer und Stapel von Dokumenten, die er noch alle durchgehen musste. Er hämmerte wie wahnsinnig auf die Tastatur ein und blickte nur ab und zu auf, um einen Blick in die Ordner oder verschiedene Zeitschriften zu werfen, um sicherzugehen, dass seine Erinnerungen ihn nicht trogen. Die Sonne schien hell durch die verglaste Wand hinter Seto und der Himmel war wolkenlos. Ein wunderschöner Tag im Juni perfekt zum Schwimmen oder einfach zum Rausgehen, von dem Seto aber nicht das Geringste abbekam. Er saß schon seit heute 7 Uhr morgens auf diesem Stuhl fest und war noch nicht einmal dazu gekommen, Mokuba anzurufen.

*Nun, sieht so aus als würde Mokuba dieses Wochenende bis 2:00 Uhr aufbleiben.* seufzte Seto gedanklich. Der kleine Racker hatte sich ein neues Computerspiel aus der Testphase stibitzt und würde wahrscheinlich erst schlafen gehen, wenn er sämtliche Levels durchhatte. Ein leises und vorsichtiges Klopfen an der Tür lies ihn aufhorchen. „Herein!" knurrte er. Die verängstigte Sekretärin steckte ihren Kopf durch den Türspalt und wisperte:

„Herr Homura, der Direktor der Firma X möchte gerne mit Ihnen sprechen, Kaiba-sama Sir."

„Ich hab doch schon ausdrücklich gesagt, dass ich heute nicht gestört werden möchte!" knurrte er und die arme Frau zuckte zusammen.

„Ist selbst diese simple Anweisung für Sie zu hoch? Soll ich sie vielleicht für Sie aufschreiben? Wissen Sie wie viel Sie dafür bekommen meinen Anweisungen zu folgen?" blaffte er sie an.

Die Sekretärin stammelte: „ N-nein Sir, j-ja Sir, aber er besteht darauf. Und ich weiß nicht was-"

„Rufen Sie die verdammte Security und werfen Sie ihn raus!" brüllte er. „J-ja, ja Sir!" rief sie noch bevor sie die Tür hinter sich zuwarf und den Gang hinunter flüchtete als wären Höllenhunde hinter ihr her. Seto setzte die Brille ab und massierte sich die Nasenwurzel bevor er sich mit der flachen Hand über das Gesicht fuhr. Seit einer Woche saß er schon an diesem Problem und er war gereizt und aufbrausend geworden. Aber diese Frau hatte auch Nerven. Wie lange arbeitete Sie nun schon für ihn? Er konnte beim Arbeiten keine Unterbrechung gebrauchen! Er stand kurz vor einem Durchbruch und diese hirnlose *peep* hatte ihn unterbrochen. Seto rieb sich den Nacken und bemerkte wie steif er schon war. Stunden saß er schon vor dem Computer und hatte sich keine Pause gegönnt. Er trank einen Schluck von dem mittlerweile schon kalten Kaffee und lehnte seinen Kopf zurück an die Lehne seines Stuhles. Eine kleine Pause würde ihm nicht schaden. *RUMMS* Die Tür zu seinem Büro wurde mit einem lauten Knall aufgeschlagen und die Sekretärin schrie fast schon hysterisch „Nein, nein bitte Sir. Sie können da nicht hinein. Kaiba-sama…" „Was? Er wird mich doch nicht rausschicken" sagte die Person, die der Wand eine schöne Delle verpasst hatte, da wo die Tür dagegen gekracht war. Er schlug die Tür direkt vor der Nase der Frau zu und kurz darauf konnte man ein dumpfes Geräusch hören. Die Person grinste ein wenig verschmitzt und schloss die Tür mit einem hörbaren Klick ab. Seto lehnte sich entspannt zurück und verschränkte seine Hände. „Na? Hündchen, was willst du denn hier?" Joey´s Grinsen wurde breiter. „Ich wollte doch nur meinen Master sehen, ist das verboten?" flüsterte er. Die etwas raue Stimme und das Grinsen lösten angenehme Schauer in Seto aus. „Ich dachte ich hätte dich zu Hause angebunden und du solltest dort auf mich warten?" Eine Augenbraue hob sich und Joey grinste. „Mir war langweilig." Mit einem sexy Hüftschwung kam Joey näher. „Möchtest du etwa, dass deinem Hündchen langweilig wird?" sagte er und schob seine Unterlippe etwas vor. Seto starrte mit glasigen Augen auf die feuchte Unterlippe und wurde von einem irren Drang gepackt, an ihr zu knabbern. Innerlich wie eine Hyäne lachend beugte Joey sich vor und starrte Seto mir großen goldenen und treuherzigen Augen an. „Willst du mich nicht hier haben?" *Verdammt! Ich hasse diese verfluchten Augen!* Seto schloss die Augen und betete stumm um Standhaftigkeit. *Ich bin ein millionenschwerer Firmenchef, mit Mitarbeiter, Kunden und Feinden, die sich vor Angst in die Hosen machen, wenn sie meinen Namen hören. Also warum kann ich dieser Töle nichts abschlagen, wenn er diesen Welpenblick auspackt?* „Bist du sicher, dass du hierbleiben willst?" sagte er dann, als er die Augen wieder aufschlug. *Wenn er schon unterging, wollte er wenigstens seinen Spaß dabei haben*

Joey blinzelte. „Wenn du hierbleiben willst, musst du schon etwas dafür tun…" und der Rest wurde mit einem schmutzigen Unterton gesagt. Joey´s Augen leuchteten auf. „Aber dafür bin ich doch da!" sagte Joey und umrundete den Schreibtisch um auf Setos Schoss zu krabbeln. Er umarmte seinen Geliebten und glitt mit seinen Fingern durch die seidigen Haaren von Seto bevor seine Lippen auf seine presste. Seto schloss die Augen und überließ Joey kurz die Führung bevor er seinerseits eine Hand in Joey´s Haaren vergrub und den Kuss aggressiv vertiefte. Joey stöhnte auf und öffnete seinen Mund. Seto ließ die Gelegenheit nicht vergehen und schob seine Zunge in den heißen Mund Joey´s. Er knabberte an der unwiderstehlichen Unterlippe und lächelte leicht als ein Schaudern durch Joey ging. So sehr diese Lippen auch seine Schwäche waren, sie waren ebenso Joey´s Schwäche. Er neigte den Kopf von Joey ein wenig um besseren Zugang zu der Süße zu bekommen, die Joeys Mund war. Joey gehorchte nur zu gern.


	2. Chapter 2

Joey öffnete willig seinen Mund und wimmerte förmlich in den Kuss hinein. Seto schmeckte aber auch sooo gut. Seine Zunge spielte mit seiner und erkundete jeden Fleck in seinem Mund, wobei er an den sensibelsten Stellen länger verharrte.

*Gott, Seto muss der Beste Küsser auf dieser WELT sein!* dachte Joey als ihm leicht schwindlig wurde.

Er winselte als Seto sich von seinem Mund losriss und versuchte den Lippen zu folgen. Doch Seto grinste bloß träge und hielt ihn mit einer Hand in seinen Haaren davon ab.

„Na, na Hündchen… Wer hat hier das Sagen?"

Joey noch immer nicht ganz klar im Kopf flüsterte: „Master…" Das Grinsen wurde breiter. „Braves Hündchen." wurde ihm verführerisch ins Ohr gehaucht. „Wenn du weiter so ein braver Junge bist, bekommst du später auch ein Leckerli."

Joey riss die Augen auf, als ihm bewusst wurde, was genau Seto da sagte. „HEY! Nur weil ich-" Er brach ab, als Seto ihn unsanft auf den Boden fallen ließ.

„Was?" entfuhr Joey verblüfft, als er sich plötzlich vor Seto auf dem Hintern befand. Der strich ihm mit einer Hand durchs zerzauste Haar. „Vergiss deine Position nicht. Du hast nichts zu melden, schon vergessen?" Joey blickte ihn finster durch seinen Pony hindurch an. Er richtete sich auf sein Knie und stützte sich mit beiden Armen auf Setos Beinen ab.

Der junge Milliardär stöhnte leise aufgrund des lasziven Bildes, das Joey abgab. „Genau da ist der Platz, wo du am besten hingehörst. Auf den Knien vor mir." und das träge Lächeln kam wieder zum Vorschein.

Joey, dessen Erregung nicht viel abgeklungen war, schloss kurz die Augen. Eines der Dinge, die ihm an Seto am meisten anmachte, war seine Stimme, die war so wunderbar rauchig und sexy. Und dieses Lächeln, perlweiße Zähne und Lippe, dazu gemacht ihn zu küssen. Oh, und diese Augen (*Verdammt, habt ihr euch schon Mal diese Augen angesehen? Die sind der Oberknaller! Die sind… einfach.. so verdammt blau! So eisig, eisblau! Wünderschön*) und dieser Körper erst! (*Keine aufgepumpten Muskeln, sondern wunderschön definiert, und einen verdammt fester Körper ist es, und vor allem dieser Arsch!*) und seine Haare… *Okay, ich steh insgesamt auf ihn, okay? Aber seine Stimme macht mich wirklich an! Die ist so… einfach rauchig und heiser und dunkel und samtig und mir läuft immer ein Schaudern über den Rücken, wenn er DIESE Stimme benutzt*

Die Augen seines Hündchens wurden wieder leicht glasig. Seto grinste ein wenig überheblich und fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch das seidigweiche Haar seines Haustiers. Das sich sofort an seine Hand drückte und wohlig die Augen verschloss. *Wenn er eine Katze wäre, würde er jetzt anfangen zu schnurren.* dachte Seto grinsend.

„Wolltest du nicht was für mich tun?" fragte er leise, um die Stimmung nicht zu verderben. Joey blinzelte und öffnete seine goldenen Augen.

Sofort blickte er auf die beachtliche Wölbung die direkt vor seinen Augen war. Er leckte sich unwillkürlich die Lippen und Seto verfolgte die Bewegung wie gebannt. Sein Hündchen war wirklich verflucht pervers.

Er tat äußerlich zwar so, als wäre er prüde, aber DAS war er nun wirklich nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, im Bett war er die reinste Wildkatze. *Und ich sollte aufhören in Tiervergleichen zu denken, wenn Joey das wüsste, gäbe es Mal wieder die Couch. Und wieso werde ICH auf die Couch verfrachtet, wenn er bei MIR wohnt?*

Joey, der von Seto´s innerem Monolog nichts mitbekommen hatte, schaute sich mit gierigen Augen die Erregung seines Masters an. Er liebte es ihn in den Mund zu nehmen. Er hatte es schon immer geliebt sich irgendetwas in den Mund zu stecken, sei es Essen oder eben das. Seine Mutter hatte ihm immer gesagt, das er eine ungesunde Neigung hatte, alles was er in die Finger bekam, in seine „Goschen zu stecken". Tja, das hatte sich mit den Jahren nicht geändert.

„Soll ich mich darum kümmern?" schnurrte er deshalb.

„Ist das nicht eher eine Belohnung für dich, als für mich?" schmunzelte Seto gleich und lehnte sich entspannt in seinen Sessel zurück. „Tu dir keine Zwang an."

Joey attackierte die Hose auch sofort und riss den Reißverschluss auf, obwohl er immer noch sicher machte, das sein Inhalt auch nicht verletzt wurde. Er wollte sich schließlich nicht ins eigene Fleisch schneiden. haha. Als die Hose endlich offen war und er auch die Boxershorts zur Seite geschoben hatte, betrachtete er voller Bewunderung KleinSeto (Obwohl der alles andere als KLEIN war!).

Genießend schloss er die Augen und lehnte sich vor um seinen Mund darum zu schließen. Seto ließ einen zischenden Laut heraus und krallte eine Hand in die Lehne des Stuhles, um seinen Geliebten nicht die Haare herauszureißen.

Joey war sehr gut mit dem Mund, schließlich musste ja irgendetwas herauskommen, wenn man tagein tagaus plappert und rumgrölt. Das hält die Zunge schön agil, das konnte Seto auf jeden Fall bestätigen.

Gierig schluckte Joey um das Glied in seinem Mund und genoss das Stöhnen Setos, dass gleich darauf kam. Er nahm den leicht bitteren aber immer noch süßen Geschmack Setos wahr und ließ sich vom männlichen Duft Setos, der in und um ihn herum war, betören.

Er spürte bald, nachdem er seine ganzen Künste an Seto ausgelassen hatte, wie Seto auf den Höhepunkt zusteuerte. Voller Erwartung saugte er noch einige Male heftig und wollte ihn noch einmal tief in seine Kehle nehmen, als Seto grob an seinem Haar zog und ihn mit einem Plopp! von seinem Preis losriss. Schon wieder.

Er wehrte sich und wollte wieder zurück, aber Seto war stark und auch wenn er heftig keuchte hielt er den Blonden in einem eisernen Griff fest.

„WAS?" knurrte Joey und blickte den schwer atmenden Mann böse an.

„Du tust was ich sage, hast du das schon wieder vergessen?"

Frustriert und vor lauter Verlangen schon fast schmerzend wand sich Joey und stieß hervor: „Was? Was willst du? Bitte, bitte lass mich doch einfach…".

„Hol das Gleitmittel." befahl Seto und der schon fast verzweifelte Joey fiel beinahe um in seiner Hast die angeordnete Tube aus der Schreibtischschublade zu holen. Die fast leere Tube, die ein Zeugnis davon war, wie oft Seto unerwarteten Besuch von zu Hause bekam.

Er schmierte eine gehörige Menge auf Setos dunkel angelaufenes Glied und schmiss seine Hose und Boxershorts auf die Seite.

„Bereite dich vor." sagte Seto und blickte seinem Hündchen direkt in die Augen. „Brauch ich nicht. Alles schon zu Hause gemacht." erwiderte der keck und krabbelte zurück auf den Schoss.

Bevor Seto irgendetwas erwidern konnte, hatte Joey sich auf Setos Schoss fallen lassen und nahm ihn bis zum Anschlag in ihm auf. Beide jungen Männer stöhnten laut auf.

„Setooo… bitte, bitte…" hörte man gebrochen von Joey.

Die arme Sekretärin, die mittlerweile schon seit 6 Jahren für Kaiba Corporation arbeitete, versuchte das laute Stöhnen zu ignorieren, das von der geschlossenen Tür hervordrang. Auch das laute Schreien des hübschen blonden Mannes, den sie in der Tür verschwinden gesehen hatte, ignorierte sie. Das Schreien das besagte, wie sehr er Seto liebte, wie gut Seto war, wie tief und hart er zustoßen konnte. Das unterdrückte Fluchen und Stöhnen ihres Bosses ignorierte sie ebenfalls.

Sie arbeitete seit 6 Jahren bei KC aber nur in den letzten Zwei hatte sie es jemals erwogen, hier aufzuhören. Denn erst in diesen zwei, hatte Seto plötzlich diese merkwürdige Beziehung mit Joey Wheeler, dem besagten hübschen blonden Mann angefangen.

Die Beziehung die aus Streitereien und Sex zu bestehen zu schien. Aber jedem das Seine, hatte sie sich gedacht. Aber das der Sex in dem Büro stattfinden musste! Jeder in KC wusste von der Beziehung. Jeder hatte den jungen Mann gesehen, wenn er befriedigt und mit derangierter Kleidung wieder aus der Tür kam.

Vor allem die Sekretärin kam in den Genuss eines sexuell gesättigten und entspannten Boss. Sie war jedes Mal froh wenn er kam. Aber konnte nicht aufhören, ihn davon abhalten zu wollen, da rein zu gehen. Ehrlich, warum konnten die das nicht zu Hause machen?


End file.
